


it’s only a crush (okay maybe it’s not)

by kill_me_softly (once_in_a)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_in_a/pseuds/kill_me_softly
Summary: “Dude, you gotta stop making heart eyes. I’m gonna barf if you keep this up.” Jae gags to make a point, and Younghyun shoves him. Jae laughs, before clambering out of the booth. “Look, if you don’t make a move, I’ll do it for you.” He starts towards the bar, and Younghyun grabs his wrist and drags him back into the booth before he does something stupid.





	it’s only a crush (okay maybe it’s not)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs really badly edited and ooc but sungjin and young k are hella cute together so this was made lmao

Younghyun has a problem. A really cute problem, but a problem nonetheless. It started a couple of weeks ago, in the form of a cute bartender from Busan. Jae had finally succeeded in booking them a stable gig at a popular club. Younghyun didn’t expect much out of it, besides an increase in popularity. At first, there was nothing out of the ordinary. They arrived early and got a tour of the club and a rundown of the equipment, then had spare time to burn while waiting for their time slot.

Younghyun knew he was a goner as soon as the bartender--Sungjin, he introduced with the cutest accent--gave him a wonky smile as soon as their eyes met.

\---

“Dude, you gotta stop making heart eyes. I’m gonna barf if you keep this up.” Jae gags to make a point, and Younghyun shoves him. Jae laughs, before clambering out of the booth. “Look, if you don’t make a move, I’ll do it for you.” He starts towards the bar, and Younghyun grabs his wrist and drags him back into the booth before he does something stupid.

“Oh, hell no. Last time you were my wingman, I ended up with hot coffee down my shirt.” Younghyun flaps his shirt to make a point, but Jae just scoffs.

“What are you talking about? I’m a great wingman! I got Dowoon and Wonpil together, didn’t I?” This time it’s Younghyun’s turn to scoff.

“Please, they were practically made for each other. They were so lovey-dovey from the start, anyone could’ve gotten them together.” Younghyun casts another glance towards the bar. “Besides, it’s not even that serious anyway.” Jae rolls his eyes.

“Mhm, is that why you’re always drooling over his hands?” Younghyun smacks Jae’s arm as a warning. “Whatever, it’s time to get ready. Let’s go set up before Wonpil starts whining.” They pass the bar on the way to the stage, and Sungjin makes eye contact with them. He gives them a smile and thumbs up, and Younghyun swears that his heart didn’t flutter despite the flush on his face. Jae gives him a knowing smile, and Younghyun jabs him lightly in retaliation.

\---

Despite what Jae says, Younghyun doesn’t actually spend his entire week thinking about Sungjin. He carries about his life. It happens one day, when he’s minding his own business on his way home, that he sees Sungjin busking outside a nearby cafe. Now, Younghyun likes to think that he’s a pretty levelheaded person, so he doesn’t exaggerate often, but he swears he hears angels singing. He might have stood there for too long to be appropriate, but it’s so worth it to hear Sungjin sing. Younghyun’s seen him hum along to them when they perform at the club, but he’s never actually heard him sing before which should be a sin, honestly speaking. Younghyun’s just happy he’s able to hear it now, but listening to Sungjin’s voice is not doing good things to his heart and his crush. Jae’s gonna have a field day with this.

\---

Jae laughs his ass off when Younghyun tells him. Younghyun buries his head in his hands, while Wonpil and Dowoon pat him on the back in consolation.

“Ah, this is bad. Really bad.” Younghyun shakes his head. Jae collects himself enough to smack him on the back to get him to look up.

“Brian, dude, you gotta make your move. You’re head over heels, like who are you even trying to fool? Just go and ask for his number! Better yet, ask him about music and shit. Just have a normal conversation!” Jae pushes him towards the bar, while Dowoon and Wonpil give an encouraging thumbs-up. Younghyun’s heart beats faster the closer he gets to the bar. He’s ready to bolt when Sungjin looks up and meets his gaze.

“Oh, Younghyun! Can I get you anything?” Sungjin smiles, and Younghyun’s breath stutters.

“Uh, just some water is fine.” Sungjin nods and slides the drink to him as Younghyun settles onto a barstool. “I saw you busking this week. You’re really good.” Sungjin flushes at the compliment, and Younghyun smiles at the sight. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later this week? Maybe we can get some coffee after you get off?” Younghyun offers a timid smile.

“I-Is this a date?” Sungjin raises an eyebrow with a teasing grin.

“It is if you want it to be.” Younghyun returns the smile easily.

“I’d like that.”

\---

Okay, so maybe Jae isn’t that bad of a wingman. Just don’t tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was doing but just take whatever this is


End file.
